


Date Night At The Isley Household

by AlexisSara



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara
Summary: Ivy and Alysia meet up with Harley for a three way date and have a good time.





	Date Night At The Isley Household

The most powerful couple around Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, one love hadn’t sounded right to either of the two of them since their respective traumas even after falling in love they wanted a bit more freedom. Finding Polyamory was fantastic and while they had both dated independently others they had never tried something like that. Pamela, Poison Ivy, had been asked if her and her girlfriend would like to go on a date with her newest partner Alysia Yeoh. Yeoh had got Ivy in on her secret activist projects. After taking over Barbra’s company she fundled some of her own funds into secret projects using the vast resources Barbra had left her. She knew some of these projects wouldn’t be approved of after all subverting capitalism was never exactly an easy task. So she got exactly the woman for the Job, someone brave enough to be a hero beyond the morals imposed on us by the people in control. Aka, this was all leading up to Ivy, they worked under ground developing new tech to help people and protect the environment. 

Then the other night Alysia had asked “Hey, me and Jo are trying out being polyam and I wanted to ask you two out. Jo is gonna be busy so I’d mostly be a 3rd wheel but I like you and Harley is hot so I thought maybe it be sweet.”

So here they were a picnic at a very nice natural hill. The new found poly lady had already laid out some cloth under a tree. Pamela waves over and says softly “Hey Alysia, hope you weren’t waiting long.” Harley did a twirl showing off her red and black dress “Sorry, I jumped at like 10 different outfits to find one. Gotta dress to impress.” Alysia nodded her head blushing nervously “Ya, I mean I spent the better half of yesterday pre planning this whole thing outfit and all. Anyway, I got you all your favorites. Picked up a burger on the way here for Harley, made a sandwich for Ivy and some fried rice for us to share. 

Harley leans over to her girlfriend whispering “She is so domestic, oh my gosh I love it. No wonder you like her. Fem on Fem on Fem.” Alysia giggles “You know I can hear you Harley” The pale girl responds quickly with “I don’t know one thing.“ The trans cutie retorts “Alright Ms. PHD calm down.” The two laugh and Ivy joins them, this was a nice energy. They were all different but their was already this whole vibe. Soft moments like these reminded her why she does what she does. 

Casual conversation begins and they start talking about life stuff like what was up with them and Pamela started talking about dating and how it just hasn’t worked out for her sans Harley. Not long after Ayysia recalls “So then this guy I was flirting with right, he freaking turns out to be a serial killer. And I was like, fucking hell, done with dudes. I mean I thought a bunch of other things but after all the very scary thoughts that one was their.” The statement automatically provoking fierce head nods from Pamela and a “Fucking Mood“ from Harley. 

With this vibe unleashed the three quickly found themselves sharing feelings in a way far more natural to the pair back in Harley and Ivy’s place. Exciting moans and adventurous play followed with costumes and laughs and a break in the middle to cry and then some more fun before the three fell to sleep. What was extra special was in the morning, Harley and Ivy got up extra early, a practice they were most profound at after being on the run several times and made Alysia a nice breakfast in bed. 

Alysia blushes “Aww thanks you two this smells fantastic. I gotta get going after this though gotta go run a company and then go home and snuggle Jo. Her stuff went well too so that was great. She’ll be back home later so gotta load her up with kisses.” Harley swoons “aww that’s so sweet.” 

Alysia nods her head and Pamela asks sitting on the bed “Would you like to do this again, not the sex part” Harley interjects “I mean I liked the..” Ivy glares at her girlfriend “Okay maybe that as well but I would like to do on a date together again. It was nice, I felt lighter. Sometimes stuff is heavy but you two made for a great night.” 

Alysia hugs Ivy and Harley joins in. Pamela blushes “alright, alright, I think we had enough love for one day. Gosh. Anyway, I look forward to our next date. Next time I’ll plan it out and feel free to invite Jo.” Alysia smiles wide “Sounds Fantastic.” A breakfast later the pair is kissed on the check and they go off to do their day to day work. Some adventures don’t need superpowers but just a nice time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during Femslash Febuary in a night but I wanted to show my love for super underused Alysia Yeoh as well as my OT3 I cooked up a while back.


End file.
